It can be difficult to screen semiconductor devices for functionality. Defects observed at the package interface may cause the entire device to fail. Previous approaches to determining whether a device is functional include wafer sort and final packaged testing. However, because the test equipment associated with such tests is often expensive, sophisticated capital equipment, the tests themselves become expensive, with the cost of the test increasing with test duration.